Yellow
by Tutorgirl92
Summary: When 7 Year old Mike and Britt go too the same summer camp, they reconnect over somthing that only they could and get away with. OneShot


AN: So this was started...back in the begining of August in the backseat of my parents car while we were on vacation. The concept however would be nothing without my best friend, and the crazy things we've come up with in Mike and Britts sl :] If it wasn't for her constantly telling me too write, it wouldn't be finished, procrastination would be worse, and well yea you wouldn't have this infront of you right now :] I ship Mike and Britt - Bike, a couple that probably won't happen but I do have a little hope left in me. They just seem so perfect together. But! I'm going too shut up and post this now :]

* * *

"No, Britt Britt, You can't eat these! If you eat these, you'll wind up fat and we won't be able to join the Cheerios one day!"

The seven year old blond looked down at yellow, spongy round cake that held cream inside of it as she listened to her best friend ramble on and on how bad it was, how could a Twinkie do all of that? A Twinkie seemed nice enough, it tasted amazing, why would it want to make you fat? Even at the young age of seven Britt had no idea what was going on around her most of the time, all she knew was once a day at snack time the camp counselors gave out the most delicious dessert Brittany could fathom, with just one itty bitty bite she'd been hooked. Ten seconds later Santana had seen her devouring it and put an end to her guilty pleasure. That's just the way it'd always been.

"But Ana….I don't think….I don't think one Twinkie would do any damage."

"It might not do any damage now Britt, but give it some time. One Twinkie always turns into more then one Twinkie, and before you know it you're a balloon! Do you want to be a balloon?"

Brittany swallowed hard, she'd never heard it put in that way before. She didn't want to be a balloon, she wanted to be Brittany. The fabulous dancer and best friend of Santana Lopez, being a balloon didn't fit anywhere in that category, and Ana was right it was just empty calories that would make her hate herself after she finished it. So from that day on, when snack time came around, the blond would watch the variety of hostess be distributed to the waiting other campers. Twinkies, Ho-Ho's, Devil Dogs, Ring Dings. It was like a never ending supply of sweet treats that came in by the truck load. It could have given someone a complex if they focused enough on it. Never once did she give in though, she knew if she slipped she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Watch cha staring at Britt?"

Mike's voice was about the only thing that could pull Brittany's voice out of a trance as deep as the one she was in over the treats that were spread out in front of her. For only seven, her life already seemed entirely to complicated for her own good. Like things weren't hard enough to comprehend as it was, now just add this to the mix and her brain was surely going to explode.

"Just the desserts….did you know there's usually about twelve Twinkies in each box, and there's like fifteen boxes…which means they usually put out….alot of Twinkies a day! All those Twinkies, how does the world not run out of them? They're so creamy and delicious…shouldn't there be a shortage by now?"

Mike laughed as he took a seat next to the blond, Britt had a way about her. She was different then all the other girls he was around on a daily basis. She wasn't as bright as everyone else, and was constantly mocked, but she never let their words tear her down or discourage her from doing whatever it was that she had to do. It was that part of her, that had him drawn to her. She still had an innocence that most seven year olds didn't. It was something he was to young to understand or explain.

"Britt, do you want one?...I can go sneak you one if your that hungry. I'm sure they can give up one before this place crowds up for lunch."

"…..No!"

Shaking her head quickly, Britt stood up already starting to shake. If she had one, even just one, she was done for. No Cheerios, no dancing, no friends, no nothing. Who knew a Twinkie really could ruin someone's life? They'd have to make a movie about it on lifetime someday.

"I mean…no…no thank you. As tempting as that sounds, I think Ana would get very very mad if she saw me with one and I don't want to make Ana mad. When Ana gets mad, it takes her a while to get happy again! Sad Ana isn't very fun either, sad Ana makes me sad Mikey!"

"Bumble Bee, your being silly. Twinkies…they're not the worst thing in the world. You just gotta be careful about how many you eat, you won't get fat if you have one a day, if you eat a whole box in a day…maybe…but one won't hurt you."

Mike Chang had been raised right by his young parents. Mark and Lydia Chang always planned too raise their children unlike how they'd been raised and they'd done so when they'd had Mike at the young age of Nineteen. Even at seven years old he was the perfect little gentlemen. Always said please and thank you, held the chair out for Mommy, and held doors opens for women with babies. He was the perfect little seven year old, and he'd always been that way.

"You havn't called me that in a long time Mikey….Bumble Bee"

Seven years old meant, the opposite sex had cooties, the friendship they'd had at a young age was suppose too disappear and they were suppose too hate one another, but with Mike and Britt's delicate nature they'd never really conformed too it. Yes, at times when they absolutely had too they played the 'I hate boys' or 'I hate girls' girl, but when it came down too it just being the two of them, it was really kinda sweet for their age. They were both old souls, always had been. "Well you are my Bumble Bee, and you know what? Bumble Bee's are yellow…and Twinkies are Yellow too! Since they're both yellow, clearly they must go together, if they go together they can't be very dangerous. Which means it should be safe too eat a Twinkie" "I hadn't thought of it like that Mikey! That's right, they're both yellow! Twinkies can't really be bad. Do you think you could tell Ana that for me Mikey? Maybe tell Pucky and he could tell her? She can't say no too Pucky after all."

Mike had hoped that summer when the four of them got on the big yellow bus that took them too camp that their friendship would some how repair itself. He'd missed being with Britt, she wasn't high maintaince like Quinn Fabray or Rachel Berry was. She was just Brittany Susan Pierce, the Bumble Bee she'd been since they were three years old and she'd accidentally killed a Bee when she thought catching one was the same concept as catching a Butterfly. She was his Bumble Bee.

"I'll do you one even better Bumble Bee, if you promise not too tell Ana, I'll sneak you a Twinkie everyday! Two on Fridays, and Ana will never have too know! It'll be our secret Britt"


End file.
